Please, explain the F word
by Martinxdiana forever
Summary: Robin was thinking of his love life that was brought up by Cyborg. what was worse was Starfire came and ask what the F word meant. robin had a hard time explaining but when he did, things started to get interesting. both love birds confessed to each other


**Hey guys, I'm just writing this one-shot since I have nothing to do…Sure you might be thinking "What the hell does she mean by nothing to do? She has a TT story to finish!" I will update it as soon as I get enough reviews, but right now, I am doing this for all you Robin and Starfire fans! Yes, those two wonderful couple again! Lolz, anyways…It's rated R…**

**ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

Titans Tower (the wonderful T-shaped building)

Robin's POV:

I don't understand why I have to go through all these shit. I mean, sure I take the time to explain the intricacies of life on Earth to Starfire, but…God, she has to ask those embarrassing question. I am being a friend to her now, doing something she told me to do. But why did I stupidly follow her to this shit? God, why do I even have to explain this to her. Why can't she ask Raven? I know that girl likes to be alone always and not liking the "hanging-out" but why did I have to do it? Yes, Starfire did ask Raven before, but Raven told her to ask me since I am so good in explaining stuffs to her. Damn Raven…I need to get her someday for this.

Anyways, you all might be wondering what I am talking about…Well, I'm talking about STARFIRE ASKING ME TO FUCK HER! Gosh, there I said it! How did this start? Well, it started when I was deciding on my love life (the worst thing to think of)

'_Which one? Damn which one?' I was deciding which girl I look at more. Cyborg so badly brought this to my mind asking, no, daring me to tell him which girl I think is H-O-T… anyways, I answered him truthfully telling him I don't look at girls in that way making him groan and walk off saying something like "Why doesn't anyone think Bee is hot?" Anyways, here I am now thinking extremely hard on the answer to his question._

_Damn Cyborg, always making me think. I was putting one of my hands on my chin thinking while the other crossed over my chest. My position was dying for if I was a screaming fan girl (Which I must add that I'm not) and my eyes were narrowed. _

'_Who? Raven? Terra? Bee? Jinx…eww no way! Batgirl? Kitte…Oh no! definitely not! Umm…Catwoman? Nah, who?' My mind was thinking so hard until something came up onto my mind._

'_Starfire?' I fell lazily onto the couch and sighed. I just didn't know what to think anymore. Starfire, the woman of my life came across my mind. Yes, I do love her, but I never think she was hot before. I thought of her as cute, beautiful, kind, nice, honest, strong, powerful, interesting (the mustard thing) but never hot! I thought to myself 'Is she hot?' my mind suddenly has a picture of Starfire in it. There she is, very tall and thin. Her flat stomach, her silky auburn hair, her bright emerald eyes, and oh don't forgot her beautiful smile. It's very hard to tell her in my mind so I went to the group photo we took on our last trip to the beach. There she was, dressed only in a pink plain bikini and her hair tied into her bun._

_I sighed dreamily at her figure and leaned myself on the wall near by. I took the picture in my hand and eyed Starfire's body. Gosh, those round breast…What? God, I'm taking it too far now! But I have to see if she was hot right? No shame, no shame…Anyways, I moved lower and spotted the spot between her legs. I gasped and immediately looked away. I just couldn't look at her in that way. Sure, I had with Batgirl once and even invited her in bed once, but that's when I realized she wasn't meant for me. Then I moved here and tried my best never to do that again. But, here I am looking at her private areas. Some friend I am… _

_I placed the picture back where it belonged and sat back on the couch. No one was in the room. Cyborg and BB went out driving I think, Raven was in her room as always. I wonder where Starfire was though. 'Focus Dick!' I reminded myself. I thought real hard again, not forgetting the question Cy ask. But everytime I think, Starfire came into my mind. I got so frustrated and made my decision._

"_Starfire's the hottest!" I said aloud, but not to loud. I blushed and was thankful no one was in the room. I sat back down bored out of my ass. As I was about to go eat or something, Starfire came into my room. She smiled at me but I could tell something was bothering her. _

_Starfire's lips formed a curve but her eyes were questioning. I didn't waste anytime and smiled back._

"_What's wrong, Star? Another question? Or you didn't get what LMFAO means again?" Starfire smiled back._

"_Oh I understand that. Laughing my fucking ass off…But, I have a question. What does Fucking and ass means. Ass means butt am I correct? But what does fucking mean?" I stood there frozen. She was asking me what fuck means. My head was screaming "SEX SEX!" but I just couldn't tell her that! I can't…it's too…humiliating. _

"_Umm…Maybe it is better to ask a girl on this…Raven maybe?" Starfire sighed. _

"_Friend Raven did not wish to answer it. She told me to find you, friend." My heart began to pound. I just didn't know what to do._

"_Oh well…there's two meaning for this…umm…word… o-o-o-n-n-e of the meaning is umm…A swear…While the other i-i-s-s-s-s-s…." I just couldn't say it. sure it's easy to but. Damn, the way I think about Starfire makes me want her. Explaining it to her was just…Hard…Speaking of which, I should tell you that I going all hard just looking at her right now. This would be so much easier if she wasn't smiling back waiting for an answer from me. I began to sweat, not knowing why? Of course I do! _

"_Umm…s-s-e-e-x…" I finally said. Starfire just smiled._

"_Oh you mean like gender?" Gender? How the fuck did she know that word?_

"_Well, sex does mean that. but there is another meaning for it too…" I gulped as I saw her curiously looking at me again. My heart stopped. This was getting worse. _

"_Please, what is the other meaning of this sex?" she asked so cutely I wanted to scream and kiss her just like that. What? Oh here you go again Dick! I'm Robin now, leader of Teen Titans so don't go all flirty with people! _

"_Umm….it's complicated to tell this to girls…" he said hoping she understands. However, she didn't._

"_Huh? Aren't you in charge of doing the explaining to me?" I sweat. _

"_I am, just…some things are hard for me to explain to you." She looked at me tilting her head slightly. _

"_Well…sex means…fuck…while fuck means…sex. You know, how male and umm f-f-f-e-e-e-e-e-ma-l-l-e umm…have babies?" Starfire gasped._

"_So if someone do this fucking thing, a baby appears?" I sighed._

"_Sometimes…" I saw her frown._

"_Then why did you say they make babies when it only sometimes does…" I sighed again._

"_You see, if a man's sperms touch the girls….umm…egg….it…"_

"_Wait, earthly girls have…eggs?" I froze. She isn't making this easy._

"_Well, they don't lay them like animal does but…you see…Inside their umm body, they have a little pouch called an egg…if their isn't any sperms that male gives to let it keep inside it, the girls umm….monthly…umm….period starts…"_

"_Period?" I gulped._

"_Yes, all earthly girls have this bloody thing coming out of their vagina…"_

"_Vagina?"_

"_A gap to let their urines come out…" I simply said not knowing if it's true or not. Starfire just nodded waiting for me to continue._

"_Anyways, if the man's sperm touches the girl's umm egg…The monthly period stops and a baby's form in their body…" Starfire nodded and asked another question._

"_But, what do you mean by sometimes?"_

"_Not every time you have sex you form a baby, Star… Only sometimes the males sperms goes there." Starfire nodded again frowning._

"_This sex thing, it's meant for married couples, yes?" I nodded._

"_Then why did I read in this teen magazine that an 18 year old girl did her first…um…fuck with this hottie dude?" I felt numb._

"_Teenagers nowadays does these fucking business…They use condoms for protection…" Starfire nodded._

"_Does this condom prevent them from having a baby?" I nodded._

"_Yes…" Starfire smiled and hugged me._

"_I thank you, Robin! But tell me, you said teenagers love this fucking yes?" I nodded again._

"_Do you?" I froze. Shit! _

"_Well…uhhh…." There she stands, waiting curiously at what I am going to say next._

"_Last time…yes…" I said softly. Unfortunately, she heard it._

"_You have done this sex before, yes?" her voice sounded curious, angry, sad, yet…interested._

"_Yes, once…"_

"_Did you enjoy it? With whom may I asked?"_

"_I didn't really enjoy it since it's with a girl that I didn't love…"_

"_Who?"_

"_Umm…let's not say her name shall we?" Starfire frowned but it was soon gone and she nodded. _

"_Umm…may I ask…you….if you…ever think of that….with someone now?" I tripped over as I heard that and coughed._

"_huh?"_

"_Who may I ask?" she said taking my "huh" as a yes._

"_Uhh…"_

"_Please I won't tell…"_

"_With uh…with….y-y-y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u-u-u!" I shouted as I got up avoiding her shocked gaze._

"_Me?" she asked. her voice sounded...happy?_

_I looked at the angel figure in front of me. I nodded noticing my member getting harder and my face getting redder. She walked up to me and smiled._

"_Then may I experience the fucking with you?" my heart stopped beating. Did I just heard her say she wanted to fuck me? I just dumbly nodded and followed her to her room._

And guess where I am now…In her bedroom watching her walking gracefully to her bed. She sat on it waiting for me to join her. I obeyed as if I was hypnotized or something by her beauty. I stood in front of her whispering into her ear.

"You sure?" she nodded and whispered back.

"Yes, I have seen this thing before when BB was watching it when all were asleep. He was sweating and I dunno why…anyways, it got me curious and I wanted to try it. I didn't know what it is called, until now."

My heart pound faster as I was extremely nervous. What if I hurt her? What if she gets pregnant? "Umm…I don't think anyone has a condom here." Starfire stopped smiling and closed her eyes.

"Oh…" I couldn't take her expression anymore and sighed.

"Unless if you want to do it raw…" she smiled and hugged me. I stopped her and frowned. "But I might get you…umm….pregnant…" Starfire shook her head.

"I don't get pregnant easily, Robin. My people get Tamaranian girls pregnant with some kind of potion. Only a very powerful source could make us girls pregnant. I don't think my people have this sperm but I also don't think it's strong enough to make us pregnant. I chuckled slightly.

"You really want to do this, do you?" she blushed and nodded her head.

"I want to know what part of sex makes teenagers enjoy so much." I nodded and started kissing her forehead making her look at me.

"Trust me, you'll find this amazing…Maybe not with me but…" Starfire interrupted me.

"Anything I do with you, Robin, pleases me dearly…Because you make me feel, happy everytime. I believe it is called…uhh…love here?" I stood there shocked.

"You….l-l-l-o-o-o-v-e me?" I asked not sure what to do. When I saw her nod, I smiled and kissed her forehead once again.

"I do too, my star…" Kori smiled and kissed me. Then, the fuck started.

I lay her on her bed, not breaking the kiss, and went on top of her. She played with my spiky gelled hair and moaned. I rubbed her back and gosh, I'm hard, rock hard. I touched every part of her body trying to find a zipper or something to undo her top. When I came across it, I took it off and threw it to the floor. I heard a gasp escape her throat making me grin hungrily. Shit, don't do that, Dick!

I looked at her and her beautiful body. Her hair was spread everywhere on her purple pillow. She was wearing a plain Victoria secret lilac bra and god, you should see how she was! Her uniform doesn't hide much of her body shape but I never really took it in. now, here I am on top of her taking her shape, her beauty, her smile in. I kissed her forehead downwards until her collarbone. I heard her moan and rub my back. She froze.

"Robin, you're uniform…" I didn't waste time and took it off revealing my muscular chest. She gasped and traced my tight muscle lines. I shivered at her touch but felt relaxed at the same time knowing my lover was the one that's touching me not some random bitch.

Starfire sighed and kissed my soft lips. "You have very nice body, Robin…" I blushed at that and continued kissing her touching every bare part of her body, legs included. Starfire left my lips and started kissing my collarbone, following what I did to her. But this time, she moved lower, lower until she reached her nipples. I gasped as she licked the tiny bud.

"God….Kori..." I saw her froze at the mention of her name.

"How did?" I smiled.

"When your nanny, Galfore…He told me your name when you were in the T-ship. He stopped me from going and told me to take care of his Kori." Starfire smiled.

"You did…" she resumed kissing me…I returned it unclasping her bra this time. The garment fell on her bed and I chucked it onto the floor on top of her top and my shirt. She immediately crossed her arms covering her breasts. I smiled and kissed her neck.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful…" she let her arms fall onto her lap and I immediately capture her right breast into my mouth receiving an "eep!" from my lover. She relaxed a few seconds later and toyed with my now messy hair. It was un-gelled thanks to her toying skills.

I massaged her left breast as she kissed my head continuously. "Fuck, Kori…" Kori smiled and leaned on her headboard.

"Robin…" she sighed. I left her round perky breast and kissed her passionately. She returned it hugging my neck. I tugged her skirt making her jumped slightly.

"May I?" I asked so gentleman like. She giggled and blushed. She then nodded. I pulled it down revealing her lilac thong. He looked at her questionably.

"A thong?" she blushed.

"It came with the bra…" she said. I smiled.

"Nice…" I then pulled that down two and started burying my face in her auburn hair. She moaned as I licked her clitoris. Kori hugged her headboard as I continued licked her pussy. I received another "eep" from her as I inserted my tongue into her.

"Does it hurt?" I ask. She shook her head.

"No…it's so good…" I smiled at her response and continued licking her. She tasted so good. Kori lifted my head and started kissing my lips. I returned it and messaged her bare breast again. She took off my tight pants along with my blue boxers, leaving both of us fully naked.

I felt her thin fingers hold my member feeling the hardness of it. I blushed. "Don't feel embarrassed, Robin…" she said noticing my blush. I smiled and kissed her neck as she pumped my member making me crazy. I couldn't take it anymore and stuck my free finger into her. She gasped and squeezed her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" I said noticing her reaction. She smiled warmly and inserted my finger in her again.

"Do that again…" she ordered. I stupidly obeyed pumping my finger in and out of her. I then inserted another finger making her moan louder. After pumping it three times, I add another finger making her crazy.

"Robin…" she shouted. I stopped and a worried expression dazzled onto my face.

"I need y-y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u-u!" she shouted shocking me. I thought I hurt her seeing her squeezing her eyes again. "Please…" she begged. I didn't waste anymore time and insert my hard dick inside her receiving a yell from her.

"Robin!" she shouted teasr flowing down her eyes. I stopped and pulled out of her.

"I so sorry…" I whispered kissing her forehead. She shook her head and shouted my name again.

"Please, don't stop! I'll get use to it, Robin. Please!" I did as told and went inside her again. She screamed louder more tears falling down. I kissed them away hoping I could make this less painful. I went in a slow rhythm first. After she stopped crying, I went faster and faster until she reached her climax. I too reached my point and burst into her receiving a yell from her. I collapsed on top of her kissing her breast lazily.

"I love you…" I whispered kissing her deeply. She returned it tears falling down from her again. I kissed them off again.

"I love you too…" she whispered back. I smiled and lay on my back. She lay on my chest and kissed it. She then fell straight asleep. I was glad it was near midnight around now. But the thing which worries me was….Where's Cyborg and Beast Boy?

"Haha! They did it!" Cyborg shouted. Beast boy screamed and jumped up and down.

"Pay up dude!" Cyborg gasped.

"I won the bet dude!" he said.

"Noooo…you bet they will do it next week…I said this week…" Cyborg sighed and handed the money to BB.

"Tofu here I come!" Beast boy said leaving the security room.

"It's about time…" Cyborg said smiling to himself. he left the room after BB and went up to sleep.

**Here ya go, all ye Star Rob fans! Hope you enjoyed it! Flames are accepted. Oh and please review it even though you hate it…Just tell me and I'll try and make a nicer one for you! Hahaha! Martinxdiana forever signing off!**


End file.
